Fighting For Myself
by Memorabilia
Summary: In a flash of a second, Ryo's changed from his normal self to a cold presence....Then in the digital world, Rika must decide to either fight to save herself or fight for Ryo's sake...What will she choose?


Fighting For Myself  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE / Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon so this is probably a disclaimer, I'm pretty sure the only thing I own right now is the plot but I cannot be sure.  
  
Summary: Ryo and Rika have gotten to be closer friends after the D-Reaper incident in the digital world. It's 2 years later now. The only thing is something happened when Ryo, Rika, Henry and Takato were attacked in some park that made Ryo turn devastatingly cold to his friends. There's something wrong here and everyone knows it until Rika makes a startling discovery and now its up to her to restore Ryo's old self. But, there are few choices. One is to run away from the past and hide in the shadows of guilt. The second is to pretend nothing's wrong and continue life. The third is to stand up and fight.But also, to die and live again.  
  
In this story, just so everyone knows, Ryo is 15 and the rest are 14 years old, okay? I don't know if those are the actual ages or what but just bare with me, okay? And it might be a little out of character but how are we supposed to know when there was no episodes of the Tamers meeting after the D-Reaper episode.  
  
Chapter 1: In The Haze.  
  
Rika Nonaka was sitting on the floor in her room, laughing. Yes, laughing. The room was dark except for the static light coming from her TV in front of her and the glowing numbers on her digital clock beside her bed. It was 10:30 P.M. on a Thursday night, watching old movies from a few months after her and her friends had destroyed the D-Reaper. Her friends had gathered at a national park for a few days to just laze around and hang out. Of course, Juri had to be the smart one and bring a camcorder to record this experience on tape.  
  
The screen flashed black for a moment and then went to Kenta and Kazu fooling around on the coast of a lake. They were dressing up in old ladies outfits and fighting while occasionally pulling someone out of the crowd and pushing them into the water as their, "sacrifices." Rika laughed as she saw herself and Takato being dragged towards the edge. Of course, Rika and Takato were pushed into the water, laughing all the way down towards the water.  
  
Everything flashed before her eyes, as she felt happy and sad at the same time.  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door. Rika smiled and stood up and opened the door. "Hey Gramma." She said happily as her grandmother's image appeared on the otherside of the doorway. Her grandmother smiled back at Rika and sighed.  
  
"I am heading to bed, you get a good rest okay, Rika?" She motioned and pulled Rika into a hug. Rika smiled.  
  
"Okay. I think I'm heading to bed as well." She smiled and closed the door as her grandmother turned to walk down the hallway towards her bedroom.  
  
Rika had just finished pulling on her tanktop and heading towards her bed when her cell phone rang from somewhere in the midst of clothes on her bedroom floor. She laughed as she thought to herself, ^^I knew I should have cleaned my room a few days ago^^.  
  
She desperately dug through the junk on her floor, searching for her ever ringing cell phone.One ring.^^Dammit.^^.Two rings.She threw her belts aside, clothes, the movies scattered all over the floor.Three rings."Agh I give up I can't find it!" Suddenly, the ringing stopped."Hey, this is Rika. Sorry I can't take your call at the moment, leave a message and I'll call u back." Rika smirked as she reached for her Capri jean pocket and whipped out her cell phone as the person on the other end recorded their message.  
  
"Hey Rika, pick up! It's Takato." He paused as if he knew she was going to pick up and answer. Fortunately for Takato, Rika picked up and answered.  
  
"Sorry, Takato, couldn't find the phone."  
  
"No problem. There's trouble and we're calling a meeting. It's pretty serious so I'm thinking we should either meet right now or tomorrow morning." He stated simply. Rika thought for a moment.  
  
"What time works best for you?" Rika paused to look at the window and as she glanced at it just quickly, a shadow passed in front of it. She wandered over to the window and looked outside. The wind picked up and the trees blew in front of the window. Suddenly, the shadow passed over again.  
  
"Rika, hello, earth to Rika!" Takato shouted from the other end of the phone.  
  
"Oh, wha." She paused.  
  
"You spaced out, is everything okay?"  
  
"I'm okay, I'm meeting you now because something is going on over here." Before Takato could protest, Rika turned off her cell phone and moved towards her window again. She opened it and let the breeze catch her by surprise. Outside, there was a rustle in the leaves caused by the wind that also seemed to blend in with some kind of noise.  
  
Rika closed her window and silently moved across her dark room towards her bedroom door. She planned on checking the rest of the house to see if anything was wrong. "There's something up, I can feel it." She paused and stopped dead in her tracks. She looked over to her computer table where her computer obviously sat and pictures or her and the Tamers taken the camping weekend. Also on her desk were her cards and her digivice. She grabbed them and quickened her time to the door and opened it slowly.  
  
Darkness swept over Rika. A feeling of terror followed as a black luminous light swallowed her and stopped her cold. ^^I remember this feeling.What's.. But how.. ^^ The corridor seemed to extend in Rika's eyes and the darkness seemed to grow darker.  
  
She entered the long hallway and made her way down to the door closest to her.Her mother's room.  
  
Suddenly, a scream was heard and it echoed throughout the house. It continued strongly, ripping apart Rika's conscience. The scream only belonged to one person in this house. Her grandmother. "Grandma!" Rika shouted as she kicked into gear and took off past her mother's room towards the door at the other end of the hallway.  
  
The screams continued along with Rika's footsteps.  
  
"Renamon! I need you now!" Rika said as she stopped dead in front of her grandmother's bedroom door. She reached for the doorknob when a strange orange glow erupted from behind the door. Before Rika knew what she was doing, she turned and ran.  
  
^^WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, NONAKA? ^^ Rika screamed inside her mind as up ahead, her mother opened her bedroom door and looked into the hallway, suddenly shocked and terrified.  
  
"Rika, what's-"  
  
"Duck!" Rika shouted as she dove into the room, knocking her mother down with her. The hallway exploded in a green and black/purple light before returning to its original state of darkness. Then everything settled into darkness.  
  
There was silence for a few minutes as Rika tried to regain her balance on the unstable ground of her mother's bedroom. Mrs. Nonaka stood up and dusted herself off.  
  
The hallway was filled with smoke from the explosion and the smoke seeped into the rooms, branching out along the house corridors, bedrooms and crevasses.  
  
Rika tried to get a sound out as she moved slowly towards the hallway, wincing at a pain in her side. She headed down the corridor towards her grandmother's room. The door had been blasted off in the explosion and right near the door all the wood was charred and crisp. Rika grimaced at the thought of what was inside that room before her, swallowed in darkness and smoke.  
  
Rika approached the door and looked inside. Rika turned away from the room and leaned against the doorframe of her grandmother's room and slowly dropped to the floor, wrapping her arms around her knees when she brought them up to her chest.  
  
Her grandmother was no where to be seen in amidst the charred remains of the room. Well, there was hardly any remains, only single piles of ashes in the frame of the room.  
  
Just at that moment, there were noises down the hallway where Rika's mother was. She turned her head slightly. She could only see his silhouette but she knew that he had arrived.  
  
Okay, end of chapter one, it's kind of a cliffhanger but not really. Sorry this chapters just kind of leading up to the story that's happening next chapter. Basically though, the rest of the story goes around Ryo but like I said, I'm just building up.  
  
Next Chapter - Deleted From Sight  
  
Summary - Basically it's the attack at the park, involving Ryo, Rika, Takato and Henry after a meeting with the Tamers 


End file.
